


Kisses Make It Better

by mysticalmichael



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Drabble, M/M, here just to be safe, im writing small drabbles to practice, just a little bit but just in case it makes someone uncomfortable, uhhh im gonna put, whoopie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticalmichael/pseuds/mysticalmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mogar shows Vav one of the things he's learned about affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing cheesy, cliche stuff for these two, they're short because I'm practicing my writing (I'm running out of ideas).  
> I put blood as a warning in the tags; it's just a small bit of blood but it's there in case it makes someone uncomfortable.
> 
> I forgot to mention this!! This drabble was inspired by some movav art I saw on tumblr. I kinda changed a couple things, sorry. ;-;

Mogar is out on patrol with the two heroes, walking along the sidewalk making small talk. He’s wandered off on his own at some point, but he doesn’t mind since it’s hard to get lost in this small city.

He’s walking past a mother and her young daughter, whom had fallen off the sidewalk and given herself a scraped knee. Her mother bends down to look closer at it, and pulls a band aid out of her purse, placing it on her daughter’s knee gently.

The sign of affection the mother is giving her daughter brought a small smile to Mogar’s face, and he tilts his head curiously when the young girl says, “Kisses make it better!”

The mother giggled and gave a gentle kiss to her knee, and they get up, walking further down the sidewalk. Mogar watched them walk away, he was going to remember that one for when someone was injured. It showed affection, showed that he cared.

A little while later, Vav is walking into his apartment and towards the couch Mogar is sitting on, holding his hand over his mouth like he’s coughing. Mogar looks at him strangely and starts clapping his back a bit roughly, causing the Brit to really start coughing.

“Mogar, stop, please!” Vav hissed in… pain? Mogar couldn’t tell.

“What is wrong with your mouth?” Mogar asked, tilting his head.

Vav shook his head, his hand is still over his mouth. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

Mogar sat up and crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow. He could clearly see through Vav’s lie.

Vav sighed and removed his hand slowly, showing Mogar his lips. Mogar growled at the sight. They were chapped and busted, a little bit of blood dribbling down his bottom lip and reaching his chin.

“Who did this,” Mogar growled lowly, clenching his fist.

“Just some criminal. It’s fine, Moges,” Vav insisted. “X-Ray and I took care of him.”

Mogar placed a small damp cloth to his lips, wiping away the small drop of blood and the stain it created. Vav nodded as a ‘thank you’, rubbing the back of his hand over his lips.

“You are always getting injured. I do not like it.”

Vav started swiping at Mogar’s hand, batting the cloth away. “It’s fine, it’ll heal-- mmf!”

Vav was interrupted by Mogar’s lips over his, kissing him in a surprisingly gentle way. He could feel the bear man carding his hands through his hair until he pulled away, resting his palm on the Brit’s cheek. Vav sat there and stared at him, his face completely flushed.

“Kisses make it better.”

Vav giggled at the statement. “I think my lips still hurt.”

Mogar chuckled and placed his lips back on the hero’s, smiling when Vav returned the kiss.


End file.
